What's the Matter, KyoKyo?
by Lazuline
Summary: Just when Yuki thought having a crush on the cat was bad enough, something weird starts going on with Kyou, and Shigure is all too eager to discover how it turns out. Kyou/Yuki yaoi ON HOLD.


Ok, I've always loved KyouxYuki and this idea just came to me yesterday, so I had to write it. It'll get even better, I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I _wish_ I did…

Warning: mild language. Will become full-blown (no pun intended) yaoi

* * *

"Is Kyou coming down for breakfast soon?" Tohru asked, scooping rice uncertainly into a fourth bowl.

I felt my heart rate increase slightly at the sound of the boy's name.

"Stupid cat," I sighed to myself, standing up from the table. "I'll go get him, Tohru," I said pleasantly.

I headed towards the stairs, but I stopped in alarm when I saw Kyou shoving a smug-looking Shigure away from him in the hallway. Kyou looked flustered, embarrassed and angry all at once.

"Stay the hell away from me you dumb dog!" he hissed, wheeling around to face the kitchen doorway.

He stopped suddenly and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw me. The blank look quickly turned to one of contempt and something else that I couldn't quite pin, and I felt my face flush under his fiery gaze. The hate in his eyes made my insides twist with pain, but I quelled my feelings and returned his glare. He snorted and went to push past me, but I grabbed his arm before he could go by. His skin felt hot and burning and it made my palm feel tingly. His reaction was immediate; he stiffened and tried to jerk his arm out of my grasp.

"You're supposed to be at the table, you stupid cat," I said coldly.

"Gah! Get off of me!" he yelped, the hairs on his arm rising.

Shigure chuckled to himself and slinked off to the to the breakfast table.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to keep the concern out of my voice. "What's your problem?"

Kyou finally succeeded in pulling away from me. "Nothing! …Just don't _touch_ me, you stupid rat! I can't stand having your filthy paws on my skin."

I felt a pang of hurt as he brushed past me to the kitchen. I sighed heavily and running a hand through my hair, followed after him into the kitchen.

Breakfast was an uncomfortable event; Kyou was prickly and easily irritated, constantly fidgeting and rubbing the back of his neck. Shigure was smirking in his food the entire time as if he found something thoroughly entertaining. I sat silently, still feeling the sting of Kyou's words, while Tohru remained blissfully ignorant of our changed and uncharacteristic moods.

Ten minutes later, she and Kyou were ready to leave for school. Kyou all but jumped from his place at the table and out the door.

"Don't slip up and do anything bad at school, Kyou!" Shigure called in a sing-song voice.

"Shut _up_, you dumb dog!" the cat yelled furiously. "I _swear_, I'm gonna put that bastard's lights out one day," he muttered.

Tohru looked at Shigure and then to Kyou's retreating backside concernedly, before shaking her head.

"Yuki, are you ready to go?" she asked, picking up her backpack.

I still hadn't finished my rice, and although I had lost most of my appetite, there were I few things I wanted to ask Shigure. "No," I said politely. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I'd rather not be around Kyou when he's in such a bad mood."

Tohru nodded. "I suppose so."

"But he is getting better, you know," she said happily, "with his temper and all. I'm proud of him."

I smiled gently at her. Tohru was so sweet.

"Ok, well I'll see you at school, Yuki," she said running out the door.

When she was gone I turned back to the table and started picking at my rice.

"So Shigure," I started.

He gave me a quick glance over his paper. "Hmm?

"What's the problem with Kyou?" I asked.

"_Ohh_," he said so amusedly I nearly cringed. "And what has you fixated on our little Kyou-Kyou? I thought you two hated each other."

_Fixated_, huh? Shigure didn't know how close he was…

I shrugged nonchalantly, despite the blush that was crawling up my neck.

"Nothing, just curious."

"Well, seeing as how Kyou is so hotheaded and intolerable of things he can't control…I'm sure you'll find out eventually,"

"What does that mean?" I asked, becoming frustrated.

Shigure chuckled lightly. "Oh, you'll see, if my theory's right. Now…shouldn't you be off to school? "

I looked to the clock and cursed under my breath.

"Fine," I said, jumping up. "You win for now, but I expect you to tell me what's going on when I get back."

"Of _course_, Prince Yuki," my elder cousin said mockingly as I picked up my bag. "But may I just say," he continued with an amused smirk, "that you'll be in for quite a surprise sometime this week."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Right," I scoffed before running out the door.

"What the_ hell_ could he be talking about?" I wondered aloud.

That dumb dog was going to drive me crazy if he didn't stop with his charades.

* * *

_Regular POV_

Shigure turned to the next page of his newspaper, laughing quietly to himself.

"Quite a surprise, all right," he said to himself in a singsong voice. "Yuki should keep the lube handy; I don't think Kyou'll be in the mood for anything gentle."

* * *

Ok, there's part 1. I'll try to get the second part up soon. Please review! Every time you don't review, George Bush is _still _president! :p


End file.
